voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Daibazaal
Daibazaal is the original homeworld of the Galra species. The comet used by King Alfor to construct the five lions landed here, creating an interdimensional Rift in the crust that slowly began to destabilize the planet. After Zarkon's betrayal and the enlargement of the Rift, Alfor and the other Paladins were forced to evacuate the populace before destroying the planet to keep the dark creatures within from spreading to the rest of the universe. Later on it is revealed that the Rift still exists, and Lotor secretly constructed an inter-reality gate above it in an attempt to harvest quintessence from the layers between realities, at which it is opened with the Inter-Reality Gate. At the end of Season Eight, Daibazaal was restored. Environment Daibazaal was once a hospitable planet with breathable atmosphere and covered in red and gray soil with a rocky terrain pocked by large areas of flat lands. In appearance, it was not a spherical planet, rather consisting of a dome-shaped "cap" on one end that split into many jagged parts all pointing to its "underside": a single giant mountain point seemingly kept perpetually in darkness. Its cloud structures seemed to trail off these rocky ends; much of the planet's "cap" was inhabited, while only a small portion of its underside showed evidence of city structures. As result of the presence of the Rift opened by Trans-reality Comet, Daibazaal was slowly fracturing, evident from how its soil turned greenish if looked from the outer space. After Alfor destroyed it to close the rift, it is reduced into barren asteroids. Inhabitants * For more information, see the Galrans, Galra Empire, and Blade of Marmora articles. Galrans are purple-skinned or purple-furred aliens with yellow eyes and beastly facial features that vary extensively, ranging from mammalian to reptilian, and may include colors of white fur and red markings, or dark spines and scales. Galrans are notably taller than average humans, but there are smaller ones seen in both high rank and meager day jobs. The original empire of Daibazaal consisted of an imperial family and a structured class system with a society that emphasized battle prowess and military power. Following the loss of their home planet, the Galran people have expanded into a powerful political and military system called the Galra Empire that has dominated the known universe for the past ten thousand years. To battle against the tyranny of the Empire, a faction of Galran rebels called the Blade of Marmora has been created to infiltrate the system and end Zarkon's rule. Notes *The name of this planet is an homage to Zarkon's original name in Golion. Gallery DaibazaalHall.png|Zarkon's royal hall. DaibazaalHallInt.png|The hall's interior. S2E07.81. Black floating in front of ruined world.png S2E07.78. What it once was.png S2E07.79a. Black Lion on planet with Zarkon and Alfor full sat color.png S2E07.129. Yup Galra got hit.png|The impact that would change everything. S2E07.130. That's a strange looking comet.png 50. Zarkon's castle on Daibazaal 72. They're a spacefaring race how the heck did they not see that.png 74. That crater is WAY to small.png 83. When we moved the comet, we found this.png S3E07.278. Daibazaal sick (large).png|A sickened Daibazaal. S3E07.366. They had unwittingly enlarged the Rift.png|The Rift has been fatally enlarged... S3E07.367. King Alfor was forced to evacuate the planet|...forcing a mass evacuation. S4E05.52. Sincline ships approach ruins of Daibazaal.png S4E05.55. Ruins of planet Daibazaal but what's that glowy thing.png S6E06.109. Daibazaal wasn't very big it looks like.png S6E06.302. And it's a dance off above Daibazaal who will win.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:planets